Shippo's Revenge
by medlii
Summary: Sick of being picked on by his friends, Shippo finds creative ways to get back at them. R&R! Chapter 7 is up!
1. Inuyasha

Shippo's Revenge

-----

Chapter 1: Getting back at Inuyasha

-----

Shippo was bored. "Kagome, what do you have in your backpack?" Without waiting for her to answer, the kitsune unzipped the monstrous sack Kagome insisted on dragging around Feudal Japan.

"What's this?" he asked curiously, holding up a thing made of what Kagome called 'plastic.' It was no bigger than Shippo's hand and it was flat on one end and had a round cap on the other end. He could feel something squishy inside.

Kagome snatched it away. "That's toothpaste. Here, I'll get you some crayons."

"Kagome, what's toothpaste?"

The girl sighed. "What are you two doin? Shippo, don't you know you're supposed to stay out of Kagome's stuff?" Inuyasha sat next to Kagome, curious to see things from the future.

"You put it in your mouth and scrub your teeth with it. Then you spit it out and it makes your breath nice and fresh," Kagome explained.

"Oooh, I want some!"

"Feh, who needs that junk?"

Shippo wrinkled his nose. "Inuyasha, maybe you should try it. Koga isn't lying when he calls you dog breath. Oooow!!!!" he shrieked as Inuyasha left a large lump on his head.

"Knock it off, you two," Kagome said, rolling her eyes.

"But… but he hit me. And I didn't do anything," Shippo whined.

"You want another lump, kid?" Inuyasha asked threateningly.

"Hmph." Shippo realized he would have to take matters into his own hands if he wanted to get back at Inuyasha.

While they walked for the rest of the day, trying to get to the next village before sunset, Shippo tried to think of the best way to humiliate Inuyasha. When it popped into his head, the kitsune nearly fell off of Miroku's shoulder, thrilled with his plan.

-----

They hadn't made it to the next village. The next morning, Shippo woke up, still scheming. When he saw that Inuyasha was awake, he hurried to his side. Looking up at the half-demon with wide, adoring eyes, he asked "Inuyasha, could I see Tetsusaiga?"

"Why?" he asked suspiciously.

"It's so awesome! I wanna see if I can pick it up." Shippo tilted his head and smiled with his hands behind his back, the epitome of cuteness.

"Awww, okay," Inuyasha agreed, his heart melting at the sight of the little fox demon. "But it won't transform for you since you're not part human."

"I just wanna look at it, okay?"

"Alright, don't cut yourself or anything though." Inuyasha laid the sword on the dewy grass.

"Oooh," Shippo cooed, slowly and carefully running one of his tiny hands along the sword's rusty length.

"Okay, that's enough," Inuyasha said hastily, not wanting Shippo to wreck his precious sword or hurt himself.

"Thanks, Inuyasha," Shippo chirped as the half demon sheathed his sword. He couldn't wait for Inuyasha's next fight.

-----

Later that day as the gang trudged on towards a nearby village, Inuyasha stopped to sniff the air. "It's Sesshomaru," he announced. The group stopped, waiting for the full-blooded demon to appear. Not surprisingly, it only took a moment.

"Draw your sword, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru commanded. He drew his own, preparing to strike his half brother.

Shippo kept his eyes glued on Inuyasha, knowing the time was soon.

Inuyasha pulled out his sword. As he did so, everyone except Shippo covered their ears as thousands of voices shrieked "Augh! Augh!" Shippo's screaming mushrooms blossomed along the length of the sword, crying loudly.

Inuyasha nearly dropped Tetsusaiga in surprise. Miroku, Sango, Kagome and Shippo were laughing so hard that tears streamed down their cheeks.

"I think you need to take better care of your sword, little brother," Sesshomaru commented, a never-before-seen smile turning up the corners of his lips. He vanished almost as quickly as he had come and Inuyasha could have sworn that he heard barking laughter in the distance.

-----

Did ya like it? Please review and let me know what you think, good or bad. I've got more pranks in store for the gang, even if only a few people review, I'll write some more chapters.


	2. Kagome

Shippo's Revenge

-----

Chapter 2: Getting back at Kagome

-----

A very ticked-off Inuyasha spent the rest of the afternoon cleaning the screaming mushrooms off of Tetsusaiga. Whenever Shippo went near him he could hear the half demon muttering "I'm gonna kill him, I'm gonna kill him," over and over, so he spent his time next to Kagome, where he knew he'd be safe. Reluctantly, Kagome began to read her book aloud to the bored kitsune when he insisted. He nearly fell asleep, wondering why Kagome would want to read something about rodents and humans, although there wasn't a single mouse in the story.

Later, Inuyasha stormed over and Kagome shut Of Mice and Men. Shippo looked up at him, smiling innocently. "You. Are. Dead," the half demon said shortly.

"But the look on your face-and Sesshomaru's face!" Shippo started laughing, just remembering the incident. Inuyasha looked like he was about to pummel Shippo into the ground.

"Shippo, what you did was very wrong. You embarrassed Inuyasha and you could've ruined his sword," Kagome said, giving Inuyasha a glare that said _let me take care of this._

"But Tetsusaiga's fine. And he deserved it."

"Shippo, what has Inuyasha done to you?"

"He hit me yesterday."

"So that means it's okay for you to make him spend hours cleaning up the mess you made?"

_Kagome's supposed to be nice to me,_ Shippo fumed. "Okay, I'm sorry Inuyasha," he muttered unconvincingly.

"No you aren't," Inuyasha shot back.

"I said I was sorry. What else do you want me to do?" Shippo plunked down next to Kagome, crossing his arms and glaring at Inuyasha.

A cruel smirk twisted Inuyasha's lips, making Shippo regret his last words. "Alright. I want you to stand over here." Kagome went back to her book, it was clear she wanted the two to work it out on their own.

Grumbling, Shippo trudged to the spot. "Now what?" He was sure he was going to get pounded.

"Transform into Sesshomaru."

"W-what did you say?"

"You heard me the first time. Now do it." Shippo sighed. With a pop, he was gone and Inuyasha's half-brother stood in his place.

"Not bad," Inuyasha complimented. "Now chase your tail." Shippo spent the next half-hour doing 'tricks' for Inuyasha as Sesshomaru, from acting like a dog to pleading for his mercy.

"I think that's enough," Inuyasha decided after 'Sesshomaru' massaged his feet.

With a relieved sigh, Shippo returned to his normal form. Soon he was fast asleep in the grass, utterly exhausted.

-----

"Kagome, I'm bored," Shippo whined later. Everyone else was getting ready for bed but the kitsune was wide-awake after his nap. "Can I have some crayons and paper?"

"No Shippo, you should go to sleep now."

"Awww. Can I have some candy then?"

"No."

"How about soda?"

"Shippo, that makes you even less tired."

"Then will you read me a story?"

"No Shippo, go to bed."

"Will you play a game with me?"

"No!"

"Then what can I do?" He asked sullenly.

"I don't know, Shippo, but I'm tired and I'm going to sleep." Kagome wasn't usually this short with the kitsune but she _was_ tired and wanted to snuggle up in her sleeping bag. Seeing the disappointed look on his face, she relented. "Okay, you can color. But don't stay up too late," she said, digging a sheet of paper and her crayons out of her backpack.

Shippo doodled happily in the dying light of the fire as everyone else fell asleep. He filled both sides, but he still felt like he'd been drinking that stuff Kagome called kaw-fee.

After coloring all the possible parts of the paper he could, Shippo was about to ask Kagome for more paper. "Naw, she'll get mad that I woke her up. I'll just take some, she won't mind." But Shippo couldn't find any blank paper in Kagome's backpack. So he settled on the next best thing and got back to coloring.

-----

The first thing Shippo heard when he woke up was someone shrieking. At first he thought Inuyasha hadn't done a good job cleaning Tetsusaiga and his mushrooms were at it again but he realized it was Kagome.

"Whassa matter?" he asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

"Shippo, I gave you paper last night. But you had to color all over my book instead." The angry girl was holding up her copy of Of Mice and Men.

"I thought it would be better with pictures," Shippo replied. "And I wanted more paper and I didn't want to wake you up." He was starting to wish he had gone back to sleep.

Kagome sighed. She understood _why_ Shippo had done it but it didn't make the book any easier to read. Big words were one thing, trying to read through a doodle that looked suspiciously like Inuyasha stabbing some mushrooms with a sword was something else entirely.

Shippo was glad Kagome hadn't really yelled at him but he could tell she was still mad. She refused to give him candy and wouldn't let him go near her backpack. And after lunch, she let everyone else have a piece of chocolate.

As they trudged on, Shippo couldn't help thinking about something he could do to Kagome. But nothing sounded right to him. He didn't want to use the mushroom trick again. So he waited.

That night when they made camp, Shippo noticed Kagome taking out the stuff called 'toothpaste.' He begged her to let him try some so she took him to a little stream nearby.

Putting a dab of the minty blue stuff on his finger, Kagome showed him what to do (she didn't want to give him her toothbrush though). Rubbing the toothpaste around in his mouth, Shippo announced "Ih hastes teh-buhl."

"It tastes terrible?" Kagome translated. "You're not supposed to swallow it! Spit it out!"

Shippo watched the white foam float downstream. His lips and fingers were all sticky. With a sigh and a roll of her eyes, Kagome rinsed off the gunk and carried the kitsune back to camp. That's when the perfect revenge popped into Shippo's head.

Kagome sat down to try to read her book. "Kagome? I know you're mad at me for drawing in your book. One time you said when someone brushes your hair, it makes you feel better. So could I try?" Shippo gave her his cutest apologetic face.

"That's so sweet, Shippo!"

"Keep reading, Kagome, I'll get the brush," Shippo said happily, glad that his plan was working. He made sure to grab something else too when he took the hairbrush from her backpack. Kagome moved next to a rock so Shippo could stand on it and reach the top of her head. Shippo had been right, the brush running through her hair relaxed her and she could smell his minty-fresh breath as he worked away, combing out all the tangles. The others chatted and went through their usual after-dinner rituals.

"Thanks, Shippo," Kagome said sleepily after awhile. Shippo grinned and hopped off the rock. As Kagome settled into her sleeping bag, she could have sworn it felt like there was something in her hair but she decided she would just take a bath in the morning. And she could still smell the mint from the toothpaste. Content, she fell asleep.

The next morning, Shippo was the first one awake. He couldn't wait for Kagome to wake up and find out what he had done. He played with his top, waiting for her to get up. Sango woke up next.

After a few minutes, Kagome sat up and stretched, pushing her hair out of her face. Then she froze. Her hair felt as if it had an entire can of hairspray in it. Sango giggled. Kagome's usually sleek black hair hung in dirty-looking clumps that stuck up at odd angles. Shippo laughed, rolling on the ground.

"What is it?" Kagome asked sleepily. She rushed to her backpack, taking out a mirror. Inuyasha and Miroku woke up when she shrieked. The half-demon couldn't help but grin at his friend's hair and Miroku tried not to snicker at her. But they both ended up laughing a few seconds later.

"It's not funny," Kagome muttered. "I'm gonna go take a bath." Sango followed, still giggling. After they were out of sight, Shippo followed them, staying far behind to spy.

-----

Kagome dunked her head under the warm water of the hot spring and Sango began to scrub her friend's hair. But the scrubbing just made matters worse. Now mint-scented foam -toothpaste to be exact- covered Kagome's head. Wide-eyed, Sango informed Kagome of her predicament.

Realizing what happened, Kagome shouted "SHIPPO!" The aforementioned kitsune laughed so hard from his hiding place that tears streamed down his cheeks.

-----

Thanks for the reviews! Just to let y'all know, the first review (the nasty one) for this story was a prank from my sister. She thought it would be funny. Don't forget to review this chapter too! Stay tuned: Shippo's Revenge will resume after these messages!


	3. Miroku

Shippo's Revenge

-

Chapter 3: Getting back at Miroku

-

After a lot of scrubbing, Sango helped Kagome got the toothpaste out of her hair. Kagome didn't talk to Shippo for the rest of the day. Sure, she was usually the nicest to him but whenever she looked at the kitsune, she couldn't help but think of what he had done. The only upside to the situation- her hair smelled minty-fresh. For nearly a week.

To Shippo's dismay, no one did anything to make him mad for about a week. Maybe the rest of the group realized that they would get pranked too. Or maybe they were just too busy looking for jewel shards. Either way, Shippo was getting bored again.

Eating breakfast one morning, Shippo sat between Miroku and Sango. He felt safer there, though he was sure Inuyasha had gotten over the mushrooms. Shippo was too busy eating to notice Sango scoot over a few inches. As a matter of fact, he didn't notice anything until he felt it. _It_ was a hand. And _it_ was rubbing his tail. Slowly, the kitsune's head turned to the monk next to him. Sure enough, one hand was holding his bowl of rice and the other snaked behind Shippo's back. For a second, Miroku looked surprised before he regained his usual composure.

"You missed," Sango announced triumphantly.

"That's SICK!" Shippo shouted, jumping to his feet. There was only one word to describe the way he felt. Violated. He wasn't even sure what it meant but he heard Sango say it a lot.

"I was just making sure you didn't have fleas, Shippo," Miroku replied as if nothing out of the ordinary had just happened. Meanwhile, Inuyasha was sniggering while Kagome fought back a smile.

-

A grossed out Shippo rode Sango's shoulder instead of Miroku's while they walked. Sango even forced the monk to walk in front of them so he wouldn't try anything. Hearing Shippo snicker, she asked "What's so funny?"

"Sango, could I borrow something of yours later?" he whispered.

"Why?" The demon slayer's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Shippo whispered his plan to her and she agreed, looking as if she had just won the demon-slayer of the year award. "Maybe that'll teach him," she said with an evil smile.

-

Shippo hopped to the ground from Sango's shoulder. The sun was just beginning to set and he knew they would be stopping soon. Running to catch up to Miroku, he darted in front of the monk's legs. He hadn't noticed the kitsune so he tripped and fell face-first on the dusty road.

Shippo mustered some fake tears. He started bawling and everyone turned to look. "It's not fair!" he wailed. "I'm just a little kid. And you guys never pay attention to me."

"I'm sorry, Shippo," Miroku apologized, slowly getting up. Though he tried to brush them off, his robes and skin were covered in dust. "It was an accident. I didn't see you."

"Don't touch me!" he shrieked as the monk moved to comfort him. "No one never pays attention to me!" the kitsune wailed again. Tears ran down his little cheeks and he sniffled.

"Are you hurt, Shippo?" Kagome asked.

He sniffled again. The tears slowed to a stop but now he sounded offended. "No, I'm fine. I'll just go talk to Sango. At least _she_ cares about me." He limped back to the demon slayer and she picked him up.

"Maybe we should just stop for the night," Kagome suggested, feeling sorry for the tear-stained Shippo and the dusty monk.

"We can go further. It's not even dark yet. We're never gonna find more shards this way," Inuyasha protested.

"I think this will be a good place to SIT and eat dinner, don't you think Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

He didn't protest anymore. Or if he did, the dirt muffled it.

"I'll see if I can find a stream," Miroku announced, leaving the group to wash up. Sango put down her pack that held her extra clothes and whatever else she carried with her near a bush.

"I'll see if I can find some berries or something," Shippo said a few seconds after Miroku left and disappeared after him.

"I'm kinda worried about Shippo," Sango said to Inuyasha and Kagome. "Maybe we can do something to make him feel less ignored." She knew this was all a part of the plan but she had to make small talk for awhile Shippo did his work.

The kitsune followed Miroku by sound. He heard the monk sigh as he slid into the warm water of a hot spring and the faint splashing of water. Shippo peered out of the bushes. When Miroku had his back to him, Shippo implemented his plan. Then he slid back into the bushes. "Miroku?" he asked, moving so the monk could see him, as if he'd just gotten there. "I thought I'd find you here. Sorry for tripping you." He hung his head.

"Don't worry about it, Shippo. I should have been paying more attention to where I was going." The two talked for awhile. When Miroku was finished, he moved to the bank but frowned instead of getting out.

"Have you seen my robes or my staff, Shippo?"

Shippo rubbed his chin, trying to remember. "I dunno," he answered. "I don't see em now."

"Would you mind looking for them for me?"

"Don't worry, I'll find em, Miroku," the kitsune said confidently, searching along the riverbank. After he spent long enough looking, he shook his head and said "Nope, didn't see them."

Miroku sighed. "Now what am I supposed to do?"

"I found these though," Shippo continued, holding up something else.

"You've got to be joking."

-

"I didn't find any berries, but I found Miroku," Shippo announced, leading the monk back to the group. "Don't be shy, they won't laugh," he said, urging the monk along.

When Miroku stepped into view, Sango, Inuyasha and Kagome proved Shippo wrong. They laughed so hard that they cried. Even though Sango was in on it, she never could have imagined how funny it would be.

"My robes disappeared," Miroku explained miserably. "And all Shippo could find was _this._" By 'this,' he meant Sango's clothes.

"You'd rather come back in a girl's clothes than without any at all?" Inuyasha howled. The sight of Miroku in Sango's too-small pink kimono and green apron just cracked him up. "This is funnier than Kagome's hair!"

-

Thanks to all of you who reviewed! I've got a few more ideas in mind, so I'll keep updating! I have no idea why these strange things pop into my head but it sounds like you guys agree that they're pretty funny.


	4. Sango

Shippo's Revenge

-

Chapter 4: Getting back at Sango

-

"If you wouldn't mind," Miroku said, sounding more than a little ticked off, "I'd like some help finding my robes."

But everyone was still laughing too hard. The monk sighed in exasperation. "Sango, I hope we figure out who did this because they also tried to steal your clothes. They must have dropped them."

"Nuh-uh, Sango told me I could borrow them," Shippo said smugly.

"Shippo! You said you wouldn't say anything," Sango hissed angrily.

"Sango, I am hurt," Miroku said. "You were in on Shippo's plan and you let him go through with it. And Shippo, that wasn't a very nice thing to do," he scolded.

"Nice going, Shippo," Sango said sarcastically. "Now go get his stuff."

Shippo grumbled, mad that the demon slayer ruined his fun so quickly. "Do I _have_ to?"

"I said _now_."

With a moan of protest, Shippo stomped off to find Miroku's robes and staff. After a few minutes, he came back and tossed them on the ground in front of the monk, looking at him defiantly.

"Thank you, Shippo," Miroku said dryly. Picking up his things, he went behind some trees to change. He tripped on the way and ignored his friends' chuckles.

-

Shippo sat next to Kagome at dinner but he could still see Miroku and Sango glaring at him. If looks could kill, the kitsune would have died at least 10 times just during supper. He knew he had to do something to Sango now. She ruined all his fun. Sure, what she did wasn't _that_ bad but he did like annoying his friends sometimes.

But Sango was tough. Shippo knew she would be on the lookout for his pranks. So he decided to sleep on the problem.

-

The next morning, Shippo woke up to Kagome shrieking. A/N: what's this, the third time she's yelled early in the morn now The shriek was followed by a slap and Kagome hissing "Pervert."

"I'm sorry, I thought you were Sango," Shippo heard Miroku apologize.

"Well I'm not Sango. She's still asleep over there by Shippo and I'm sure she would appreciate it if you didn't do that."

"If only you were Sango... Then there would be two Sangos… What a beautiful thing that would be… Two Sangos…" Miroku trailed off, obviously lost in his imagination. Kagome huffed, making sure not to turn her back on the monk who was now lost in his probably lecherous thoughts.

Miroku's words kept echoing through Shippo's head. _Two Sangos. Two Sangos._ An evil smile grew on Shippo's face. He would make Miroku's wish come true. A few seconds later…

"Good morning, guys," Shippo said with a yawn.

"Good morning, my beautiful Sango," Miroku said, smiling at Shippo. Kagome's handprint was still visible on the monk's cheek.

Just then, the real Sango woke up. "Good morning, guys," she said.

"Good morning, my beautiful Sango," the monk repeated. As his gaze shifted, Miroku's face lit up. Shippo wondered if this is what the monk would look like if he were looking at a woman who wasn't wearing any clothes.

"Kagome, my wish came true!" he exclaimed. Kagome turned to see what he was talking about and nearly dropped the breakfast dishes.

"There's two Sangos!" Yes, there were two Sangos. And they looked exactly alike, from the end of their brown ponytails to the tips of their giant boomerangs.

"Okay, knock it off, Shippo," Shippo said.

"What? You're Shippo. _You_ knock it off," Sango replied.

"You will be Sango Number 1 and you will be Sango Number 2," Miroku said, pointing to indicate who was who. A/N: Henceforth, No. means 'number.' The site won't take my number signs>

"But I want to be Sango No. 1. I'm the _real_ Sango," Sango No. 2 protested.

"That's not fair! I'm the real Sango!"

Inuyasha wandered over sleepily. He saw the look on Miroku's face and looked at the two Sangos. "Oh my god," he muttered stupidly. "Sango, why didn't you tell us you had a twin sister?"

"I don't have a twin, that's Shippo," Sango No. 1 retorted.

"But how do you know that one's not Shippo?" Inuyasha asked, pointing at Sango No. 2. Miroku showed Inuyasha his numbering system but not even the real Sango could figure out how he could tell the difference between the two of them.

"It doesn't really matter to me. Now my day will be twice as good. Thanks, Shippo."

Shippo almost said "you're welcome" but caught himself just in time. "Let's sort this out after breakfast."

"No, we're gonna fix this now," Sango shouted.

"Why don't we just keep it the way it is?" Miroku suggested.

"Fine, then change back."

"No, you."

"No, you." Sango No. 1 was all up in Sango No. 2's face. She looked as if she was about to slap her 'twin.'

"Ladies, ladies, ladies. There is no need for fighting." Miroku slid between the two, pushing them apart. He put his arms around their shoulders and slowly slid them down to the curves of their waists and just a bit farther.

"PERVERT!" the two Sangos cried simultaneously. Two identical red handprints appeared on Miroku's cheeks.

While the real Sango ate her breakfast, she plotted. It wasn't Shippo that was annoying her. It was a certain monk who kept staring at the two of them with a dreamy look in his violet eyes.

After breakfast, Inuyasha asked with concern "Miroku, you do realize that one of them is Shippo… right?"

But the monk didn't seem to hear him. Kagome elbowed the hanyou. "You're ruining his fun," she muttered dryly.

Inuyasha snorted. "Would you just change back already, Shippo?"

"Maybe if you convince Shippo that you _know_ it's him, he'll change back," Sango No. 1 said brightly.

"You're just saying that because you're getting tired of being me but won't give in," Sango No. 2 scoffed.

An idea popped into Kagome's head. "Let's let Kirara decide which one's the real Sango."

"No, we should do that later. Let's get going," Miroku said, dismissing Kagome's idea.

"Okay, you stand there and you stand there," Inuyasha directed, pointing the Sangos to two spots about 30 feet apart. After catching Kirara, Inuyasha placed the cat demon between the two identical girls. "Go to the real Sango," he instructed, wondering if Kirara even understood him.

"Come on, Kirara, it's me and you know it," Sango No. 1 said.

"Yeah, right. Over here, Kirara, don't go to her," Sango No. 2 said. The cat demon tilted her head, looking back and forth between the two girls. Suddenly, she took off towards Sango No. 1, who looked thrilled. Her face fell as soon as she saw that Kirara was just chasing after a butterfly.

"You're not gonna win that easily," Sango No. 2 said smugly.

"I was winning and you know it."

Inuyasha and Kagome groaned. Now what would they do? But Miroku looked thrilled that it hadn't worked. Suddenly, Inuyasha smirked and whispered something in Kagome's ear.

"What? What is wrong with you? Why would you say that? That's just wrong! That's not going to work!" she exclaimed. After a moment's consideration, she changed her mind. "Miroku, come here," she commanded. After whispering Inuyasha's plan to him, he whispered something back. Her eyes grew wide upon hearing whatever it was hea said and Kagome looked disgusted with Miroku. She sighed, not wanting to ask the question herself. "It was your idea, you ask, Inuyasha."

"Fine." He turned to the two Sangos. "I'm gonna ask you a question. Don't say your answer out loud, tell it to Kagome. And then we'll know that whoever's closer is the real Sango."

"What's the question?" Sango No. 2 asked eagerly.

"How many times has Miroku groped you?" Inuyasha snickered, watching the two girls' faces. No. 1 rolled her eyes and wouldn't look at the monk. No. 2 looked furious and just glared at Miroku.

Shippo didn't like this at all. How was he supposed to get out of this one? He sighed, trying to reason his way through the problem. _Let's see… Sango's been with us for 5 full moons now… and there's let's see… 4 weeks between each one. And Miroku gropes her once a day. Maybe two, to be on the safe side…_He quickly ran out of fingers and even toes, trying to figure it out. He happened to look up at the right time.

Miroku was holding a hand at the side of his leg and looking at him with a raised eyebrow. Two fingers pointed down at the ground. _Well yeah, it's been at least twice…_ Shippo rolled his eyes. Then Miroku extended all of his fingers. _Okay, 25…_Shippo nodded slightly. Two of the fingers curled up again. _Wow,_ Shippo thought dully. _That's a lot of slaps._ He didn't have time to wonder how Miroku knew to give the hints to him and not the other Sango.

"Okay, you. No. 2. Go tell Kagome your guess."

No. 2 huffed. "I'm not guessing, I _know_ the answer." The other Sango rolled her eyes. After whispering her own guess, No. 1 smirked.

"It looks like we have a tie," Kagome said disappointedly. Miroku gave her an innocent smile.

"Ha! You can't trick me! I'm too smart for that," Shippo bragged.

Sango No. 1 grinned triumphantly. "If you say so, Shippo."

With a moan followed by a 'pop,' Sango No. 2 disappeared and Shippo stood in her place.

"How did you know that, Shippo?" Sango demanded, ignoring the crestfallen monk.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

The demon slayer shook her head and rolled her eyes. "No, probably not."

-

Thanks to all who reviewed, I love you guys! I have more fun in store for the gang so stay tuned! Don't forget to review this chapter too!

P.S. The site didn't like my number signs so I had to type No. instead if any of you were wondering.


	5. Koga

Shippo's Revenge

-

Chapter 5: Getting back at Koga AKA Helping Kagome

-

The gang didn't only hunt for shards of the Shikon Jewel. They also hunted for rumors. And the rumors led them to the mountains, where news of a demon wreaking havoc abounded. Supposedly, it made its home high in the rocky cliffs and had a Shikon Shard.

And Inuyasha was scowling. Since the mountains had grown closer, the grimace became more intense. Miroku was the first to figure out what was bothering the half-demon. "These are the mountains where Koga lives, aren't they?"

"Shut up, monk," Inuyasha growled.

"_That's_ why he's been so crabby lately," Shippo remarked. Kagome didn't look very happy with the news, Koga's presence meant that she had to break up fights between two certain canines. Not to mention Koga's insistence to take her away so she could be his mate.

Hiking up the rocky slopes was hard work. Inuyasha bounded ahead impatiently while the rest of the group trudged along. Shippo walked, lagging behind, since he'd set Miroku off balance earlier and nearly sent both of them into a rather deep and sinister looking abyss.

Shippo was thankful that they stopped for a mid-afternoon break, though Inuyasha kept looking uphill edgily, eager to keep moving. Tired from all the walking and climbing, Shippo leaned against a dusty rock and fell asleep.

-

When he woke up, Shippo saw the sun beginning to set. And his friends were nowhere in sight. "Maybe they just went ahead a little," he reassured himself, going a bit further up the faint path they had been following.

Shippo flinched at every crunch of gravel. He was sure he would be buried in a landslide or eaten by a demon before he found his friends. Then he realized something. _They left me behind!_ He sat down and tears filled his eyes. _I bet they don't even know I'm gone. Or they're celebrating since I'm not there._ He froze as he heard voices coming closer, a few tears running down his cheeks.

"Come on, I smell something over here."

"What is it Koga?"

"You can't smell it? It reeks like Inuyasha. And Kagome."

"Are you saying Kagome smells bad?"

"No, you idiots…"

Shippo stopped listening, knowing the wolf demon wouldn't hesitate to eat him for dinner. He wished he were with Kagome. Koga was always nice to her. Suddenly, something occurred to him. Still sniffling, the kitsune managed to transform...

-

"You guys are so slow. It's gonna take us a week to get to the top of this mountain," Inuyasha complained.

Miroku sighed, waiting for Shippo to make a smart remark. But none came. The monk assumed the kitsune must've been too tired to say anything. He turned around just the same to reassure Shippo. But he wasn't there.

"Inuyasha, is Shippo up there with you?"

"If he was, you would've heard me kill him a long time ago." Inuyasha stopped. "Why?"

"I think we left him behind…"

-

"Kagome!" Koga exclaimed, spotting a figure sitting among the rocks. "You've finally come to be my mate!" He could tell that she had been crying, so he rushed to her side, two pack members at his heels. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, Koga, I got lost! I can't find Inuyasha and the others," Shippo wailed.

The wolf demon let out a snort. "You can stay here and by my mate. Finders keepers!"

"Sorry Koga, but we've gotta kill Naraku first."

"Oh." Koga looked at the ground disappointedly, then perked up. "I'll kill that –bleep- and then you can come live with me."

"Could you please help me find them?" Shippo felt sorry for Kagome, having to fend off Koga all the time. He wondered if he might be able to help her out a little…

"Alright," he growled. "Come on." Suddenly, he grabbed Shippo's hand, pulling him along. Shippo stumbled after the wolf demon, reluctantly holding his hand.

"Hey, Koga?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever heard of a lady named Kikyo?"

"Kikyo… yeah, I know her." Koga had no idea who she was but was glad that Kagome was talking to him. "She's that girl I met one time. Yeah."

Shippo was pretty sure Koga was lying. "Well she's a priestess like Ka- I mean me, and she looks kind of like me too."

"Oh, her! The one with the bow and arrows and those weird flying snake things. Naw, you're a lot prettier than she is, Kagome."

Shippo gave a nervous laugh. Now he really felt sorry for Kagome. "Heh heh. Well I'd think you might like her. You should get to know her. She's a lot like me. And she's still really pretty, trust me." Shippo didn't really like the priestess who was supposed to be dead, but he thought this was worth a shot.

"Hasn't she tried to kill Inuyasha a couple times?" Koga asked excitedly, suddenly becoming interested. _Then I could have her _and_ Kagome if that mutt is dead!_

"Yeah," Shippo said, not sure how to respond.

"I'm liking this Kikyogirl more and more," Koga muttered. After about 10 minutes or so of walking, Shippo could hear voices calling his name.

"What's a Shippo?" Koga wondered aloud. Before the kitsune could answer,Koga let go of his hand and suddenly shouted "Hey dog breath! You almost left your woman behind. I had to save her!"

Inuyasha appeared from around a corner, Miroku not far behind. Inuyasha looked rather confused and was about to shout something back but Miroku stepped on his foot. "What was that for?" the hanyou roared. Miroku ducked the punch aimed for his head.

"Look, Koga found Kagome and brought her back. Thank you, Koga." Miroku said while jabbing Inuyasha with his elbow and hoping he would just play along.

"I saved her, she would've been dead if I wasn't there," Koga bragged. "She was just about to tumble down the side of the mountain. Cuz _you_ left her behind."

"I did NOT! We were looking for her now, mangy wolf."

"Is there something wrong with the puppy's nose? Her scent led back that way, _stupid,"_ Koga retorted, pointing a thumb at the way they had come.

"You're the stupid one. Kagome actually likes me."

"I'll be back for her later, I've got _other_ women who will gladly live with me. I can wait, Kagome." Koga sidled next to Shippo, turning his cheek near his face. At first Shippo didn't realize what the wolf demon was doing. When he did, he felt like throwing up.

"How 'bout a little thank you present, Kagome? Maybe a good bye kiss?" The jagged rocks far below them were looking awfully inviting to the kitsune. He pushed the thoughts out of his head. Shippo knew he had to do it.

Squinching his eyes shut as tightly as possible, he leaned forward with puckered lips. Just as he felt them brush Koga's cheek, Shippo felt himself losing his balance. He toppled over, crashing into the youkai. They tumbled to the ground in a tangle of arms and legs.

Shippo scrambled to his feet as fastly as he could, blushing furiously. "See ya around," Koga called after he hopped up. He zoomed away, never to be seen again (well, for the rest of this chapter at least).

After spitting out wolf cooties and wiping his mouth with his sleeve, Shippo looked up to see a very confused Inuyasha and an amused Miroku. "I'll keep that mangy wolf away from you, Kagome. But how did you get lost if you were with us? And where the hell is Shippo?"

The group had split up to look for Shippo and Sango and Kagome just caught up with the men. "Have you found him yet, In-" Kagome asked, stopping abruptly when she saw her clone.

"I think you've confused everyone enough now, Shippo," Miroku remarked, seeing all the looks of puzzlement that the second Kagome was getting.

"Thanks for waiting for me," Shippo said sadly as he changed back into his kitsune form. "You guys are so mean. You left me behind and I had to hold Koga's hand and then…" he spat on the ground a few times "… I had to_ kiss_ him."

"We're sorry, Shippo," Kagome said, picking him up and cradling him in her arms. "Why did you have to kiss him? And why did you turn into me?"

After telling his story, Shippo fell asleep on Kagome's lap, satisfied that she wouldn't be able to leave without him.

-

Thanks to all who reviewed, don't forget to do it again after this chapter! I love getting all those reviews in my inbox… Yeah, I know, Koga didn't really do anything to Shippo but still… he was helping Kagome out, ya know. Hmm… who will be next on the kitsune's hit list? I've got all kinds of wicked awesomepranks planned for whoever it is…


	6. Jaken AND Sesshomaru

Shippo's Revenge

Guess what? This week you guys get a two-for-one deal. That's right: you get to see two people get prank'd in one chapter! Woohoo! I haven't updated in awhile (well I guess it wasn't really _that_ long… or was it?) because school has been evil. You can blame my school for that… dang school… anyway, on with the story!

-

Chapter 6: Jaken and Sesshomaru

-

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were at it again. Shippo usually liked watching the two trying to kill each other but something was distracting him. That something was a short green creature named Jaken. While Rin waited patiently for Sesshomaru to finish his business, Jaken cheered his master on.

"You can do it! Kill the filthy half breed! Kill him, Lord Sesshomaru!"

Shippo couldn't stand the thing's endless chattering. "Shut up! Inuyasha's gonna knock him into next week!" Shippo exclaimed, blocking Jaken's view of the battle.

"Lord Sesshomaru can defeat any foe."

"He's never killed Inuyasha." Shippo stuck his tongue out.

"Go away. You're more annoying that Rin. Stupid little brat…"

Shippo was fed up. "Fox fire!" he shouted, flames surrounding him. Jaken raised his two-headed staff to fight back. A sudden downpour extinguished the flames and a clap of thunder that made Rin shriek stopped Sesshomaru.

"Let's go inside," Sango called. She had stumbled on an abandoned hut before Sesshomaru had arrived. Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo followed her.

"It is time to leave, Rin," Sesshomaru commanded. But the little girl had followed the others inside. "Go get her," the demon lord said to Jaken.

A few minutes later, Jaken hadn't returned. So Sesshomaru ( while muttering something about being surrounded by fools) ventured inside. Despite the rain, his hair and clothes were spotless. Rin was huddled next to Kagome. Jaken stood a few feet away telling her to hurry up. But the little girl wouldn't budge.

"Why don't you guys stay here for the night?" Kagome suggested. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru glared at each other. Another crash of thunder made Rin's eyes grow wider. Sesshomaru knew he shouldn't agree. But he did, for Rin's sake. A/N: Besides, his outfit is dry-clean only ; ) 

-

Inuyasha could feel the tension. It felt as if they'd been sitting there for hours. He had never liked his brother but he'd never thought Sesshomaru was stupid enough to stay with him for more than 5 minutes. Miroku had tried to make what Kagome called 'small talk' while Shippo fidgeted boredly. Night was beginning to fall and the storm was still blowing.

"Inuyasha and Shippo, why don't you help me gather some firewood," the monk announced suddenly.

"But…" Shippo changed his mind and decided not to protest. He'd rather be wet than have Jaken glare at him any longer. He followed Miroku out into the rain. Inuyasha went along too, wondering how on earth the monk planned on burning wet wood.

-

Once they weren't so close to the hut, Miroku stopped. "I don't think Kagome realized what day it is."

"Huh?" Shippo asked.

"It's that time of the month," Inuyasha explained. It finally dawned on Shippo that they were talking about the full moon.

"What are you going to do, Inuyasha?" Shippo asked worriedly. Although he liked bugging Inuyasha, he didn't want Sesshomaru to kill him.

Inuyasha didn't look very happy. "I don't _know,"_ he growled.

"Don't worry," the monk said smoothly. "I have an idea…"

Shippo listened intently. He liked the idea. It involved a drenched Miroku and human Inuyasha and 'borrowing' things from Kagome. After they had ironed out all the details as best they could, Shippo strode back to the hut, wet but pleased.

-

"You found some that wasn't too wet, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked when Shippo went back inside.

"Yeah," Shippo replied, dropping the wood in the middle of the floor. He'd transformed into Inuyasha before he'd come back. Hopefully he could convince Sesshomaru that he really was Inuyasha, just for a few hours. "Shippo and Miroku said it was too crowded in here and they'd rather sleep outside."

Sango and Kagome traded glances. It was very unlike those two to _want_ to get wet. But they figured it would be better to ask _after_ Sesshomaru left.

"How 'bout some dinner?" Shippo asked as Sango started the fire. He started digging through Kagome's backpack, discreetly slipping a few choice items into Inuyasha's haori. "Is there any ramen?"

"No, Inuyasha, I'll get it," Kagome sighed. She got out a pot for tea and another for soup. Rin followed her obediently, still flinching at each rumble of thunder. Sesshomaru and Jaken looked annoyed.

"I'll get some water," Shippo-yasha volunteered. He took the pot and went outside. When he found a stream, he took out one of the boxes he'd 'borrowed.' Shippo couldn't read the writing on the box but Kagome called the medicine in it 'Ni- quill.' She said it made you sleep better, especially when you were sick. He dropped several of the things into the water and swirled it around as they dissolved.

No one suspected anything, Shippo noted with pleasure. He was careful not to drink any tea during dinner. After everyone finished eating, Kagome told him to take some leftovers to Shippo and Miroku. So he did.

-

Shippo handed Inuyasha and Miroku each a bowl of soup and a cup of tea. "Don't drink it," Shippo reminded them. But it was too late, Inuyasha had already gulped the steaming beverage. Miroku sighed, not happy that he would have to keep watch over Inuyasha while he slept off the Nyquil.

-

By the time Shippo got back, Rin was already fast asleep. "You can't leave now. You don't want to wake her up," Kagome advised with a yawn.

Sesshomaru glanced at his companions. Jaken was snoring and Rin was fast asleep. He would have carried them out but for some reason, he was too tired. Shippo smiled evilly as the demon lord fell asleep too. Since he was the only one awake, he got to work. This hadn't been a part of Miroku's plan but Shippo decided that Inuyasha and the monk would like the improvement.

-

Since he hadn't drunk any of the 'special tea,' Shippo woke up early and darted outside. The sun was rising and the rain had stopped. He transformed back into a kitsune and woke up his two soggy friends.

"You guys can go back inside," he said.

Inuyasha stumbled into the hut, his eyes half-closed since he'd just woken up. He rubbed them furiously after he looked at his brother. Then he burst into laughter.

Sesshomaru woke with a start. "What is so funny?" he demanded.

"Your… face!" Inuyasha gasped between laughs. The other things Shippo had borrowed from Kagome were makeup. Bright purple eye shadow surrounded Sesshomaru's eyes. His lips (and the skin around them) were colored a reddish-pink that accented the demon lord's purple markings nicely. To complete the look, Shippo had added dots of green eye shadow across Sesshomaru's cheeks. But Shippo hit the jackpot with Kagome's mascara. The kitsune wasn't exactly sure how it would turn out when he'd started, but he had to admit, Sesshomaru's silver hair looked pretty funny with black stripes.

Jaken awoke just after his master. Shippo had also decorated him. He'd used Kagome's blue eye shadow to draw a star on one of the demon's cheeks and her lipstick to draw a big heart on the other. Shippo had made sure to give the two heads on Jaken's staff makeovers too. They both had red lipstick stripes on their faces and lurid green eye shadow smeared around their eyes.

"Wh-what's happened to you, Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken squealed.

"Strange things happen on the night of the full moon," Miroku said sagely, fighting back a smile.

Rin, Kagome and Sango woke up before the demons could wash their faces. They had a good laugh while Inuyasha blocked the doorway. After Inuyasha let Rin, Jaken and Sesshomaru leave, Miroku confessed. He explained how Shippo had changed into Inuyasha.

"Kagome, please forgive us. This was my idea. I told Shippo to put some of your 'Night-quill' medicine in the tea. We didn't want Sesshomaru to discover Inuyasha's weakness."

"That's okay," Kagome said cheerfully. "I'm not mad. But Shippo, you should have asked before you took my make up. That waterproof mascara was kind of expensive."

-

Thanks for all the reviews, guys. I really appreciate them! Don't forget to review this week (all you have to do is click that little purple button). Y'all have good ideas too. I'll keep updating as I think of more!

-

**This is that little clip that comes _after_ the credits and such… **It's your bonus b/c you kept reading!

(Sesshomaru is washing his hair under a waterfall, humming the Inuyasha theme song)

"I want to change the world… da da daaa dada da…"

He looks at his hair. The black stripes from the mascara have faded a bit but are still pretty dark.

"I knew that girl was a sorceress. She used her powers against me. Inuyasha, your wench will rue the day she met me. For my vengeance will be brutal… No one messes with my silver locks!

Yeah, yeah, I know it was very un-Sesshy but I had to put it in 


	7. Kaede

Shippo's Revenge

-

Chapter 7: Getting back at Kaede

-

"What do you want?"

"My mom wants some herbs from Lady Kaede."

"She's not here. Come back later." Shippo was bored. Kagome had gone through the well. Inuyasha was moping. Sango and Miroku were outside talking. So Shippo was inside Kaede's hut waiting for her to come back. He was hoping she would return soon with something for him to do.

"Okay," the boy from the village answered. Shippo heard a thud as the kid left.

"Hey! Get back here! Look what you did!" the kitsune shouted when he saw the broken clay vase on the floor. But the boy was gone. "Oh no," he groaned. It wasn't that the vase was expensive or fancy or even a gift. It was that Kaede had told Shippo countless times to be more careful, to pay attention to what he was doing.

Before Shippo had time to hide himself or the shattered remains of the clay vase, Kaede returned. "What have ye done?" she asked, shaking her head.

"But… I didn't do it. There was this kid and he knocked it down. He wanted some herbs for his mom or something," Shippo explained.

Kaede's eyes narrowed. "How many times have I told ye to be careful and pay attention to what ye are doing?"

"I told you, I didn't do it!" Shippo replied defensively.

"Fine. Ye can spend the rest of the afternoon helping me pick herbs."

Shippo groaned. "That's not fair."

-

"Ye should not eat that!"

"Why?" Shippo examined the plant he'd found. He'd thought it looked interesting and the little red berries made the kitsune's mouth water. Spending half the day picking weeds wasn't as easy as he had thought it would be, but he'd known from the start that it wouldn't be fun.

"They may look sweet and juicy but those berries are so spicy that ye will cry if ye eat them."

"Oh." Shippo almost tried it anyways but decided not to. When Kaede moved on, he stuffed as many as he could into his pockets. He thought they might come in handy later.

-

"You look tired. Want me to make you some tea?" Shippo asked Kaede when they finally returned to her house.

"Thank ye, Shippo. That would be wonderful," the healer said with a tired smile. She sorted the herbs they had gathered while Shippo started boiling the water.

"Here ya go," the kitsune said a few minutes later. He handed Kaede a cup of steaming tea.

"It smells magnificent, thank ye," she said.

"Oh, you're _welcome_." Kaede took a sip.

Enter Miroku. "What's the matter, Lady Kaede?" he asked, seeing tears streaming down her cheeks. She gestured at the pot of tea over the fire. "You'd like some more?" he guessed, taking her cup.

"I made it myself," Shippo bragged. He didn't mind letting Miroku drink the tea. After all, the monk had hardly talked to him all day. Shippo guessed that the only reason he'd come inside was because of Sango. He was probably right, seeing as there was still a faint handprint on the monk's cheek.

"Maybe I'll have some too." Miroku filled a cup for himself and refilled Kaede's. "If you would like to talk about it, I'll listen," he said, taking a sip. He spat most of it out but his eyes started watering immediately. "What is this stuff?" he asked hoarsely. It felt as if his mouth were on fire.

"What's going on in here?" Sango asked, seeing Lady Kaede and Miroku crying. "Ooh, someone made tea!" Before anyone could stop her, she poured some for herself.

"Now what are you wimps doin?" Inuyasha demanded. They gestured at the teapot. "What the heck? You're crying over tea?"

"Don't drink it!" Sango gasped, looking around for some water.

"Feh. I'm half-demon. Your stupid tea's not gonna hurt me." After rolling his eyes, he gulped down a cup full. "That's not so bad," he commented, taking some more. The second glass did him in. Inuyasha dashed outside to the river for a drink.

Kagome climbed out of the well, her backpack even heavier than before. Walking back to the village, she noticed Inuyasha bend down to lap water from a stream like a dog. Miroku, Sango and Kaede paraded after him. She giggled at the sight: all three had red eyes and open mouths. Shaking her head, she walked into Kaede's hut. "Oh, good, they saved me some tea!"

-

Short but hopefully funny. Don't forget to review! And happy President's Day a little early! Since there's no school, I might be able to get another chapter up! **cough cough** _review_ **cough cough**. Oh… um… sorry, I have a cold.


End file.
